Connectors that are designed to resist uncoupling without external influences are currently using various technologies to add resistance to uncoupling forces. However, such connectors are susceptible to uncoupling caused by external forces such as vibration when such couplings are connected. There is a need for improved coupling assemblies and locking mechanisms for withstanding external forces when coupled.